Hootonland
Hootonland is a theme park located in Marysville, California, and stands where the original location of the tree farm and the race track once stood. Hootonland first opened on June 20th, 2027 and consists of mainly dark rides, thrill rides, several roller coasters, and among other attractions. The park is about 125 acres and about as much as 1,000,000 guests visit to Hootonland every year and the amount of guests coming to the park is expanding. It was founded by the Hooton family of Sacramento, California, who wanted a big theme park bigger than six flags in Northern California and could rival Disneyland. Lands Grand Central Street Grand Central Street is patterned after a typical Midwest town of the early-to-late 20th century, as well as New York City during the early 1900s. Grand Central Street has a train station, town square, movie theater, city hall, firehouse with a steam-powered pump engine, emporium, shops, arcades, double-decker bus, horse-drawn streetcar, and jitneys. Grand Central Street is also home to the Hooton Art Gallery and the Opera House which showcases Ghostbusters: Battle for New York City, a show featuring audio animatronic versions of the characters of the original 1984 Ghostbusters movie. At the far end of Grand Central Street, U.S.A. is Hootonland Tower, the Friends statue, and the Grand Central Plaza (also known as the Hub), which is a portal to most of the themed lands: the entrance to Imaginary World is by way of a drawbridge across a moat and through the tower. Lost Continent, Wild Western Town, and Futureland are on boths sides of the tower. Several lands are not directly connected to the Grand Central Plaza—namely, Louisiana District, Beastly Woods, and Dylan's Suburbs. The design of Grand Central Street uses the technique of forced perspective to create an illusion of height. Buildings along Grand Central Street are built at 3⁄4 scale on the first level, then 5⁄8 on the second story, and 1⁄2 scale on the third—reducing the scale by 1⁄8 each level up. Lost Continent Lost Continent is designed to recreate the feel of an exotic tropical place in a far-off region of the world. "In this land", said Dylan Hooton, "we imagine ourselves far from any known city or suburbia, in unknown rainforests of Asia and Africa." Attractions include opening day's Lost Safari Boats, The Aztec Escape, and Jungle Treehouse, which mimics the past Disneyland walkthrough Swiss Family Treehouse in appearance and experience. Lost Continent's Birdhouse, which is located at the entrance of Lost Continent, consists of both the walkthrough containing free-roaming live birds, and, later on, an animatronic show similar to the preshows of Toy Story Mania, but rather than Mr. Potato Head, it features an animatronic of a tiki head discusing why birds are important for the ecosystem. Louisiana District Louisiana District is based on 19th-century Louisiana. It is home to the Pilgrims of Louisiana boat ride and the Haunted Castle, with nighttime entertainment in Magic of Hootonland!. Wild Western Town Wild Western Town recreates the setting of pioneer days along the American frontier. Wild Western Town is home to the Rodeo Cowboys band of animatronic cowboys, who live on the Yuba River. Entertainment and attractions include Valley Hills Railroad, the Runaway Marysville Train, the Sam Joshua Riverboat, the Sailing Ship Mayflower, Native's Lair on Ellis Lake Island, Wild West Petting Zoo and Wild West Shootin' Gallery. Wild Western Town is also home to the Packmule's Saloon, an Old West-style show palace, where the comedic troupe of hillbillies entertains guests. Beastly Woods Beastly Woods is a land that is located left of Louisiana District. The attractions and entertainments in this land includes the Beaver Dam Logflume, the Adventures of Wild Critters, and the Hillbilly Tapirs Concert. Imaginary World Imaginary World is an area of Hootonland that focuses on imaginations. Attractions include several family dark rides, the Imaginary Zoo Carrousel, the Orca the Flying Whale, the Coffee Cups Spin, the Zoo Train, Undertale: The Scary Adventures (originally the Undertale Adventures until it was refurbished to be toned down so it is now less scary), the Pelican's Flight, the Sir Octopus' Crazy Wreck, the Doggo's Exciting Quest, the Magic of Fairy Tales boatride, and the Mount Everest's Bobsleds. Dylan's Suburbs Dylan's Suburbs is an area based on some of Dylan's ideas. Dylan's Suburbs features four main attractions: Minutes Til Extinction, Energy Adventures, Spying Coaster, and Dylan's Wild Spin. Futureland Futureland is a futuristic-looking area based on ideas for the future. The entertainment and attractions of Futureland includes Spaceship's Training Flight, Interstelar Hills, Terror Beyond Our Galaxy, Alien Plasmablasters, Space Tram, and Treachborder V8's Voyage. Category:Theme Parks Category:Theme Park Rides Category:California